Your Eyes Can Be So Cruel
by Ahnnxah
Summary: Two years have passed, and Sarah questions if the events that happened that fateful night were fantasy or reality, seeing as her friends have never visited her again. Finally, right when all hope seems lost, someone comes and tells her the answers she seeks. Now, she has her answers. But what will do with the information? How will it change her life, and his? J/S Rating may change!
1. Answers

**I, unfortunately, do not own the movie Labyrinth, or any of the characters involved in the movie. The Labyrinth (character) is my creation, but so far she is the only one! Oh, and Laura. (I do not expect to use her again...)**

I move the stars for no one…

Your eyes can be so cruel….

Just as I can be so cruel…

Though I do believe in you…

I can't live within you…

Lyrics echo in my mind, tied to memories of the only place I felt at home. I suffer through my day to day life, always eager to return to my bed, where I can dream of magic and impossibilities and the ever changing maze with improbable creatures and my implausible friends.

They are too busy for me, I suppose. After that first night they have never come when I called. And I'm sure if I called Him he wouldn't answer anyway. With his mismatched eyes and poet's shirts and crystals and glitter. He would never come to the one who defeated him. The one that possibly made him look like a fool.

But I miss him. So much. I sit in front of my mirror, preparing to try one last time. I have given up hope that they will come, I've almost given the entire adventure up for fantasy. "Hoggle? Ludo? Didymus? I need you. Please come." I sit and wait, hoping against hope that they will come tonight. But as the minutes drag by, no one answers my summons.

"I just...I wish…"I know the dangers of a wish now. I know how a few thoughtless words can send you places you could only dream of. And I haven't made another wish since. Not even to myself. It's too risky. But tonight, if someone or something doesn't convince me otherwise, I'll really believe that it was all a dream. "I wish someone from the Goblin City, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, the Labyrinth, or surrounding lands, who would do no harm and only what I ask them to would come answer my questions. Right now."

I'm as specific as I really feel I can be. I don't want to risk losing Toby again. But I have to know. I close my eyes as the words leave my mouth, then slowly open them. Looking around, nothing has changed. No one is here. I move to stand out the window, as silent tears start to fall. It really was all a dream. All of it. Hoggle and Ludo and Didymus. And…Him. Jareth. For the first time in two years I allow myself to think of the Goblin King. His eyes, his love for glitter, his arrogance. Sometimes, I can't help but think that the dance was real. That he cared for me like that. But it was just another distraction.

"Sarah." I stiffen and spin.

"Who are you?" The woman is beautiful, ethereal. She looks like Snow White. And not the annoying Disney version. She has red lips, with long ebony hair that almost moves of its own accord (or is it actually moving…?), alabaster skin (that is entirely too perfect to be human), and haunting grey eyes. Her dress is white, but fades into nothingness. It's gorgeous, all layers and fluttering in the slightest breeze. With features more elfin than Audrey Hepburn's this woman can hardly be real.

"I am, what were your words? Someone from the Goblin City, the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, the Labyrinth, or surrounding lands, who will do no harm and only what you ask."

"What's your name?"

"Name? I don't have one. Not in the way humans think of them, at least. But it is difficult to explain."

Ok, that's different…I guess let's try this question. "What's your position?"

"I don't have a position."

"So are you from the Labyrinth, the city, the castle, or the surrounding lands?"

"A little bit of all of them, I suppose. Honestly, Sarah, I would have thought you learned to ask the right questions by now."

Ok, and she just got on my last nerves. But she's right. I have to choose my questions more carefully. She perches herself on my vanity chair. "Who are you to the citizens of the Labyrinth, the Goblin City, the Castle, and surrounding lands?"

"Ah! Now that's the right question. I am the Labyrinth."

I blink in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Sarah. Did you really think the Labyrinth was like buildings in your world? Just some stones? Dead? My dear Champion, I know you noticed that I change. I am constantly changing. I am alive in my own right. After all you saw there, is that really so hard to believe?"

"I…I suppose not. It's just a lot to take in." I think for a second then ask her my next question. "Why haven't my friends come to see me when I called?"

"Simple. They have forgotten about you, Champion. And without the memory of you they cannot create a bridge to your world."

"What? How?" The pain comes swiftly, stabbing through my chest.

"There are certain rules that must be maintained. One of them is that when someone runs through my challenges, they must either forget my world, or they must be forgotten. It is to protect the runner. Usually, the runner allows the memories to slip away, fading into a dream. But you, you, my dear, just couldn't let them go. You held on to them, fought to keep them all. So, the denizens of my world had to forget you. You alone fought harder to keep your memories than all of my citizens. Jareth fought the hardest. But he was no match for your will power."

"So, no one there remembers me?"

"I do. You are the first to defeat me. And when you won, Champion, you turned down your prize. Of course, my darling king should have made the offer a bit clearer, but he never was good with the details unless it is written out on paper."

"What prize?"

"As the first runner to ever defeat me, you earned the title of Champion of the Labyrinth. That part is nonnegotiable. But, had you chosen to accept his offer, you would have been known as Sarah Williams, Queen of the Goblins, Ruler of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Champion of the Labyrinth, Duchess of the Western Lands of the Fae Court, and Wife of Jareth, First Child of Oberon and Titania, Heir to the High Throne of the Fae Court, King of the Goblins, Ruler of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, and Duke of the Western Lands of the Fae Court. Of course, that would be the official title, which would never really be used. You know, that title really is a mouthful. Most of the time, you would simply be Sarah, the Goblin Queen."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating that."

"No, I heard you…What offer? When did he promise all that?"

"Once you made your way through the castle, when you told him he had no power over you."

"But I don't want a loveless marriage!"

"My dear Champion, I would not want one for you. Nor would my king. Where did you get that idea from? I do believe you are forgetting a very important line from that little red book he gave you."

"What?"

"The book. The Labyrinth. There was one very important line you should remember before you assume it would have been loveless. The line that explained why the very important, immortal King of the Goblins, who by the way is considered quite handsome and desirable by Fae standards, not to mention the bonus of his being the third most powerful individual in all the Fae lands, would be interested in using the considerable power at his disposal to impress and help a single, lonely, mortal girl."

"And what line would that be?"

"Why, you said it yourself, Sarah. When you told that rather exaggerated version of your life story to your brother." The Labyrinth indicated my mirror with a nod of her head. As I walk closer and look into it, I can see myself the night I wished Toby away, almost as if it was a movie. In the mirror-movie, I am in my parents' room on that fateful night, talking to him angrily after he took Lancelot. Looking back, I can see how overdramatic I was, and my tone was not going to help Toby sleep.

"I hate you! I hate you! Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place." When no one appeared to save me from my mostly imagined troubles, I turned angrily to my half-brother, taking out my misplaced teenaged angst on the helpless baby. "What do you want? Do you want a story? Huh? Ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So, one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel…"

The image in the mirror began to fade, leaving me staring at my shocked expression.

"He loved me? He honestly loved me?"

"Yes, my dear Champion."

"I suppose he'll find a new love now, won't he?"

"Not quite, Champion."

"What do you mean?"

"Fae are different than you humans. Humans live such short lives, they don't understand what it is to have something lasting. Fae are immortal, Sarah. They live forever. A human can become a Fae, but a Fae can never become human. When a Fae feels something as incredibly powerful as love, when he or she falls in love, that's it. The Fae can never love another in that way. It is where the human concept of true love comes from. Jareth does not remember you, but his heart does. Jareth will never fall in love again. I'm sure eventually he will love a girl, he will marry her, they might even have children, but it would not be true love. It would be as if you married your best male friend. You love him, but it is not the same. And you could convince yourself that it is, but when you are alone, and the storm rages outside, you would know that it wasn't quite right."

"So, basically, I'm Jareth's soul mate?"

"Yes. But he has forgotten you."

"Is he mine?"

"As far as I can tell? Yes. You complete each other, Sarah. And you never quite have been able to forget him, have you?"

"No. He was the reason I fought to hold onto my memories so hard."

"And he is worth it, my Champion."

"So, what do I do?"

"It is entirely up to you, Sarah. However, if you will permit, I would offer some advice." At my nod, she continued. "Go to him, Sarah. Make him remember. If he doesn't remember soon all of his memories of you will be lost forever. And if that happens, it will happen to your friends, too. Sarah, I chose Jareth as the one to rule me. When he was a small boy, I chose him. I have watched him grow up. I do not wish to see him unhappy, and he is now. He doesn't know why, but he is. And I think it is because he is missing you. He dreams about you. Even after he has forgotten all about you, he can't quite forget you. Only you can make my king happy again."

"And what about you? If I come and he remembers me, what will happen to you?"

"Me? I will grow stronger. I will be more beautiful. There will be flowers. My people will be happier. Only good things will happen if he remembers."

"And if I stay?"

"Things will remain as they are now. As they were when you were there two years ago. Even if he married another, things would remain as they are."

"Then I'm coming. I have wanted to return since I left. But…I can't leave now. I can't leave Toby alone. I'll need to tell my parents I'm at Laura's." My best friend would work as a wonderful cover, and I know she would do it without too much begging. "Can I leave sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes, my Champion. But don't take too long. Time passes differently in the two worlds."

"How long will I be gone my time, do you think?"

"I'm not sure. But hurry in making your preparations. Time grows short. Soon, my king will forget you for good."

**A/N**

**Sooo, hope you enjoyed chapter one. I've had this rattling in my head for awhile. I've seen a lot of stories where Sarah forgets Jareth, but none where he forgets her. So, I decided to turn the tables.  
I tend to start my stories with nice long chapters, but then let them fade into shorter and weaker chapter as time goes on. I'm going to try not to do that this time.**

**Ok, I have to say it.**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you will come back for chapter two (which should have Jareth. He's glaring at me and playing with his crystals for not putting him in this chapter, so I think you can definitely expect him in the next one.)**


	2. Oh, Jareth

**I, unfortunately, do not own the movie Labyrinth, or any of the characters involved in the movie. The Labyrinth (character) is my creation, but so far she is the only one! Oh, and Laura. (I do not expect to use her again...)**

I fiddle nervously in the mirror. I'm wearing almost exactly what I wore the last time I was there, except the pants are different. They are as close as I can get, but after I came home from the Labyrinth, my body changed a bit. My hips and bust filled out more, making me look even more like my mom. I'm hoping wearing this will help jog his memories, but I highly doubt it. The Labyrinth should be here any minute with a one-way ticket to the castle.

Wearing this old shirt again makes me realize how much I have grown. The vest feels a bit tight if I close it, and the shirt definitely poofs out more in the front. A lot more. I glance at the clock again. I keep trying to distract myself, but nothing works. I begin pacing back and forth. Never did I imagine actually going back. I dreamed about it, yes. Craved it, obviously. But never thought I really would. I thought Jareth hated me. This new knowledge of him loving me is hard to accept. And it is so easy to convince myself the Labyrinth is wrong, lying to me for her own benefit.

"Sarah…" I turn towards my window and she is staring back at me. She reaches her hand out, offering it to me. It's now or never, I suppose. I take her hand, focusing only on her. "We're here." I look around and smile. Nothing has changed. It looks as though the goblins didn't even bother removing the boulders from my last visit here, they merely built around them. As I look around, I notice the doors to the castle behind me. I take a deep breath, then take a step towards them.

"Sarah, just a moment." I turn and look back at the Labyrinth. Here, in her world, she is almost transparent, becoming more so towards her lower half. "There are certain rules you have to follow about this. I should have warned you before we left, but I find your world tires me. Sarah, you cannot tell anyone about when you were here last. They can be warned that you were, but you cannot tell them any details. Not one. They must remember on their own. You can reference it, use sentences, little things like that. But you cannot tell anyone about it. Not until they remember on their own. The consequences of it are not something you want to deal with."

"What are the consequences?"

"You will be ripped back to your world. Every memory you have of this place shall be simply wiped away. Your friends here will be completely forgotten. And you will be banished, never to return. The person you told will remember, but they can never see you again. They will be forced to live without you for the rest of eternity."

I nod in understanding. "Well, what do I tell Jareth?"

"Tell him I brought you here. Tell him what you can, but don't tell him any real details."

"Are you not coming with me?"

"No, my Champion. Only a Champion or my king or queen can see me. I cannot reveal myself to my residents. It is one of the rules."

I nod again. "Thank you. For everything. Will I see you again?"

"Of course! Now go. Talk to him. Make him happy again. Please. He needs it. And you are the only one who can do it. Tell him you are here on a personal invitation from me. Other than that, it's all on you."

She disappears into nothing, and I turn and face the doors again. I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and stride into the Castle Beyond the Goblin City with my head held high and my heart pounding. The doors are wide open this time, I suppose they aren't expecting a girl with the stubbornness of a tree, a ragtag group of friends, and a determination to find her brother to come barging in this time.

I take the familiar path to his throne room, and as I get closer I can hear the goblins laughing and carrying on. As I step into the room, silence slowly falls as the small creatures realize a newcomer is here. Jareth doesn't even notice, and stares out of his window looking pensive and very attractive while sprawled over his throne and tapping a riding crop against his boot.

"I seek audience with Jareth, the Goblin King, and Ruler of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City." Finally. Being in drama all those years has paid off. Even I can't hear the tremor in my voice.

His eyes snap towards me at the mention of his name, and I fight not to let my knees go weak. He looks just the same as when I left, those same piercing, slightly mismatched eyes. Yet again, thank you drama. "And who is it that makes such a bold and foolish request?"

I step forward to stand in front of his throne. With a slight curtsey, I proclaim, "I am Sarah Williams, a citizen of the Aboveground, and a visitor to the Underground. I have come on a personal invitation from the Labyrinth herself."

He sits up a little more and turns to face me. "And who are you that my Labyrinth would invite you? A silly little human girl?"

"Yes. But once, I was more. Once, I was someone important. At least, that's what I have been told. And she hopes I will be again." I force myself to hold eye contact and not let him see how hard this is. I hold myself with ease and confidence, making him see me as a force to be reckoned with. I will not be seen as weak by him. I will sit on a throne next to him, eventually, and I want to set a precedent of getting my way and not cowering before him.

He barks out a laugh, then eyes me. "You entertain me, Sarah Williams." He says my name the same way he used to, splitting the syllables mockingly. "Most would be terrified to come here and make such outlandish claims."

"Well, I am not most. And they are hardly outlandish when they are true."

"Then who are you? You seem familiar, but I never forget a face."

I almost laugh at that. "I visited this Labyrinth once before. So, apparently, you do forget a face. Because I recall us having several conversations."

"Oh, really? What about?" I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"I am unable to disclose any details until you remember them on your own. The Labyrinth herself told me that rule."

"It seems like you have had quite the discussion with my Labyrinth."

"Yes. I did. She is rather pleasant, actually. We get along very well."

Jareth's eyes shift to the goblins in his throne room. "Leave us," he orders. They scurry out, obviously scared of Jareth. Once they leave, he stands and walks down the steps of his throne, "Sarah. It does sound slightly familiar, but I find it hard to believe I would forget someone who has visited my kingdom."

"Well, when I was here last I found a lot of things hard to believe. I made do." He circles me slowly, eyeing me. I stand my ground, acting firm even when I'm barely able to stand.

"It hardly seems fair that you know so much about me, and I so little about you."

"Use that phrase a lot do you?"

"What phrase?"

"That it's not fair."

"Occasionally. Why?"

"It makes me wonder what your basis for comparison is." He stops in front of me and looks down at me. His blues eyes seem like they are trying to see straight into my soul.

"Sarah."

"Jareth." His eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Few call me that. And even fewer live to tell the tale."

"Yes, well, when I was here last time, you called me something that I didn't quite agree with. So, I say it balances."

He stares at my face awhile longer, obviously searching for something. Whether he finds it or not is beyond me. He turns on his heel and returns to his throne.

"Labyrinth, my dear, I would like a word with you." And she fades into sight, next to me and smiling at Jareth.

"Yes, my king?" judging by the smirk on her face, it's not very often she sees Jareth when he doesn't have all the answers. And she is enjoying it.

"Would you kindly explain why you brought this Sarah-creature here?"

"Simple. I thought you could use the reminder."

"Reminder of what, exactly?"

"A forgotten memory. Well, several, to be precise."

"And I suppose you cannot tell me about these supposed forgotten memories either?"

"Well, of course not. There are rules, you know. And even I must follow them."

"And how, my dear, do I know that you are not playing a trick on me? That my brother Puck has not convinced you to join him with some of his tomfoolery?"

"If he had you would have known he was within my borders."

"True. But how do I know it is not a trick regardless?"

"It isn't. Now, be a good boy and a good host and escort our guest to her rooms. I think she would like the rooms across from yours."

"Do I get a say in the matter?"

"Do you ever get a say in the matter once I make a decision?" He merely glared at her. "Oh, and send Winky to wait on her. But I expect you to escort her anywhere she wishes to go."

"I have things to do."

"Not really. You spend most of your day brooding on your throne. It will be good for you to do something else. And talk to someone who is not a goblin. And be respectful, too. Do you want her to think you were raised by animals?" With that she faded away, leaving Jareth with no choice but to follow her orders.

I chuckle at his annoyance, and he glares at me. "Well, that answers some of my questions, Champion. The Labyrinth will only show herself to myself, a queen if I had one, and a Champion of the Labyrinth. I think I would remember getting married, and you can't be me. Which also explains why I would forget you. I suppose you managed to keep your own memories, forcing me to sacrifice mine."

I give him a slight smile. "Very interesting theory, oh, mighty Goblin King." And I make sure he can hear the sarcasm. "However, I am tired, and would like to rest."

He smirks at me, then stands and leads me down the hall. "So, Champion-"

"Sarah."

"What?"

"I would prefer to be called Sarah, Jareth."

"Fine. So, Sarah, how did you and my Labyrinth get in contact?"

"I made a wish. You should be familiar with me doing that."

"And why is that?"

"Nope, you have to remember on your own." He leads me down corridor after corridor, and I know I will rapidly get lost in this place. It's almost as confusing as the Labyrinth sprawling around it. It fit his, though, this nonsensical, unmanageable palace. But with a little practice, I'm sure I can learn to navigate both just fine.

He gestures to my left. "These are your rooms. I'm sure your new bosom companion has stocked the wardrobe with more" his eyes trail over my body, making me feel strangely exposed "…appropriate attire. I will send Blinky to help you prepare for dinner which will be at 7 o'clock, on the dot. Any questions?"

"No." He turns to walk away and I rest my hand on the door knob. "Oh and Jareth?" He turns to look back at me. "Thank you." I smile at him, then open the door and disappear into what are apparently my quarters, at least during my visit.

I close the door and lean against it, sliding to the floor. I start shaking violently. I could never have imagined the way I would react to seeing him again. My heart feels like it's in my throat, and it took everything I had to remain calm during our conversation. Oh, my Jareth, my Goblin King, it hurts that you have forgotten me. I stand up and make my way over to the bed. I allow myself to collapse and fall asleep until I need to get ready for dinner.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! I love the reviews I have gotten, and someone even told me this was the best story they have read on this site in almost a year. Thank you! It really makes me feel better about my writing to hear that, and to see that I have a review! I just hope I can keep this story deserving of that honor! And look, Jareth made a very prominent appearance! (So, stop glaring at me, Sir Poofy Hair.) Thank you again for your support, and I can't wait to continue this story! (Oh, and brownie points to the person who gets the reference to another book in this and the next chapter!)**

**Please, leave a contribution in the little box.**


	3. Meeting the Mother

******I, unfortunately, do not own the movie Labyrinth, or any of the characters involved in the movie. The Labyrinth (character) is my creation, but so far she is the only one! Oh, and Laura. (I do not expect to use her again...) And I changed the personalities from King Oberon and Queen Titania (thank you, Shakespeare!).**

As I leave her room, I go to my study. This girl…who exactly is she? She arrives out of nowhere with her ridiculous vest and wearing pants of all things, and yet I am happy that she is here. I want her to be here. She confuses me. No one stands up to me like that, without fear. In fact, I rather enjoy their fear, and I make a point to keep coming. I'm sure by now that wench with the grey eyes from the ball last week has told everyone about the way I…enjoyed our time together. Her moans and shrieks were quite lovely. And no healer in the land can remove those marks I put on her flesh. Oh, they will fade…eventually.

But why was it even as that serving girl (what was her name? Lillith? Jewel? Gemma? I never can keep their names straight…) even as she was twisting and writhing beneath me, I was thinking of a pair of green eyes? Ones remarkably similar to the ones on my new guest…

The tap tap tap of my riding crop hitting my boot helps me think, helps soothe me. Even as she walked in earlier I was thinking of dark chestnut hair framing emerald eyes. They have been haunting my thoughts for years. Why is that? And why does it seem so natural for her to say my name? Her title as Champion would not grant her that power with me.

I stare into the fire as the thoughts play though my mind, only to be interrupted by a goblin scurrying up to me and attempting to bow. Clumsy little creature.

"Well? What is it?"

"Kingie, High Kingie here for you! Queenie, too!"

"And what would my mother and father be doing here, pray tell?"

"Dunno. High Kingie and Queenie wouldn't say. Just ask for Kingie."

"Well, then, I suppose I shouldn't keep Mother and Father waiting. Show them to the nice parlor. And make sure to get them some wine." The goblin bows again and runs out. I stand and stretch, then disappear.

* * *

I stroll into the parlor, tapping my ridding crop to the beat of my footsteps. My father rises angrily. "Where have you been? We've been waiting on you for over an hour, Jareth!"

"I had business to take care of. Perhaps if you had decided to inform me that you were coming I would have been a little more prepared."

"Every time we try, you inform us that it isn't a good time. "

"Yes, well, I would think you would get the hint."

"Jareth,-"My father's angry retort is cut off by my mother.

"I'm sure he was very busy, my dear."

"Or, you could have chosen not to send me away when I was only a hundred, Father. Then, perhaps I would want to see your face." I watch him stutter for a moment, offended by my bluntness, then turn to my mother. "And Mother, you look more beautiful every day."

As I hug my mother, she hugs me back, and I know she still regrets her inability to convince her husband to change his mind all those years ago. She chuckles at me, and playfully swats my arm. "Mother, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Humble is right. How can you live in this filth?" my father interrupts.

"Well, maybe if I had been able to stay home for a while longer as I was supposed to, I would have been more comfortable in a setting like your castle. However, being here and having goblins for housekeepers makes that a bit difficult. Mother, yet again, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to check on my son. And your father thinks he has found a wife for you."

"Again? That has yet to work. I find each one more repulsive than the last. You would think he would realize that."

"I have told him my dear. But he seems determined that you should marry."

"And I am determined that I should not."

"Jareth, at least meet her."

"Oh, it's someone new! How refreshing. Will you be staying for dinner, Mother?"

"I will, but your father has some business to attend to."

"Perfect. Father, you know where the door is. If you will excuse me, Mother, I will be back shortly. I must warn the kitchen and arrange a few other matters."

I disappear, only to reappear in the goblin common room. "Blinky."

A small goblin detaches herself from the group and hurries over to me. "Did Kingie mean Winky, Sire? There is no Blinky."

"Close enough. I take it you are Winky?" At her curtsey and confirmation, I continue, "You just got promoted to handmaid. Now, go inform the Lady Sarah that due the unexpected arrival of my parents she will be eating in her room tonight."

I disappear, and leave to tell the kitchen of the new arrangement.

* * *

I slowly woke up to a small creature rather close to my face. I scream and scramble away,

It attempts what I can only assume is a curtsey. "Kingie sent me to help! Name's Winky!"

I look around and slowly remember where I am. The Castle Beyond the Goblin City. I'm in the Labyrinth. I'm back. I look over at the goblin. "Winky? I'm Sarah. I'm sorry I screamed." She shakes her head and says it's not a problem. "So I suppose it's time for me to get ready for dinner?"

She shakes her head. "Kingie say plans change. He say you eat here tonight so he can eat with High Kingie and Queenie."

"Aren't the High King and Queen his parents?" at her nod, I make my decision. "Winky, help me get ready. I'm meeting the High King and Queen tonight."

And, after a slight argument, she runs to tell the kitchen then returns to help me to get ready. I wear a deceptively simple gown. It is a light green with a forest green over dress and a wide jeweled belt with matching bands around the arms. It has a slight train and the sleeves have one layer that is part of the under dress and are tight fitting to my wrists, and another layer that loosened at the arm bands and drape down.

For my hair I merely pinned one small section from each side of my head back with a small jeweled hair clasp. With a simple necklace and earrings, I am ready. Winky guides me to the dining room, then rushes off, terrified of Jareth's reaction to my disobedience.

I take a deep breath, terrified of his reaction as well, but determined not to let him hide me away like he's embarrassed of me. I open the door and enter the dining room to two very surprised royals.

I curtsey and say, "I'm sorry to intrude but I did not feel like eating alone in my rooms this evening, your Majesty."

"Well as a matter of fact,-"

"I wasn't speaking to you Jareth." I level my gaze at him, noticing out of the corner of my eye the way his mother looks at him, shocked and confused.

"Well, Sarah, you should go back to your room now."

"No, I don't think I shall, thank you. Unless her Majesty wishes it…?"

"No. Sit. It isn't often I see my son in a situation like this."

"Thank you." I move to start to take the seat she indicated, but Jareth stands up.

"Go to your room. Sarah, don't defy me! You're no match for me, Sarah."

"My will is as strong as yours, Jareth! I will eat dinner in here if I so please!" He looks at me and I can tell how annoyed he is. "What are you going to do, Jareth? Throw a snake at my neck and have it transform into a scarf? Been there, done that. I will eat dinner in here. I am not the same girl who was here last, Jareth. I am no longer a child."

He stares at me in shock as I sit down. "I'm sorry, Queen Titania. Please forgive my rudeness."

"No, all is forgiven. I have never seen anyone hold their own with my son like that. What did he say your name was?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, how impolite of me. I am Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, your Highness."

"Please, call me Titania. And did you say Champion of the Labyrinth? I was unaware that there was one."

"You do me an honor. I must ask that you call me Sarah, if I am to call you by your given name. And there were special circumstances involving my run. And poor Jareth has for gotten all of them.

"And he allows you to call him Jareth?"

"Not quite. I believe it is simply a case of I have the upper hand because I know things he does not. He really can't argue too much."

As the evening wears on, Jareth slowly warms up a little, and Titania and I have promised to visit no matter if I stay in the Underground or not. Apparently it is one of my rights as Champion.

After dinner, I retire upstairs to my room, allowing the Jareth and Titania some mother and son time.

* * *

"Jareth, who is she?"

"Mother, she told you who she is."

"That's not what I meant. Who is she to you? How does she already know some of the political games? Human politics are nothing like ours."

"I don't know, Mother. She only just arrived today, making claims about being here before and being Champion. I know it's true because of the rules of the Labyrinth. But because of those same rules, she is forbidden to tell me. She can hint, but can't just tell me about her time here. I don't know anything more than what you have heard. Just that the Labyrinth herself is on her side." I sprawl into my chair. "If I knew who she was I would have sent her home by now."

"Why do you let her call you Jareth?"

"I haven't quite had time to make her fear me the way she should yet. I doubt the Labyrinth has told her all the rules involving guests here."

After a moment's silence, the conversation drifted to other topics, mostly just catching up on each other's lives. It wasn't until she was leaving that my Mother brought Sarah back up.

"Jareth, I have a good feeling about this girl. Don't let her get away. She's important. But something is coming. A storm I can't see. It will try to rip her away. And if you let it, it will succeed. Trust me, my son, she is more precious than you know."

I always forget that my maternal grandmother was a seer. None of us inherited the trait, but my mother occasionally had feelings that were surprisingly correct. And it would appear that she has one about Sarah.

We say goodbye and I go upstairs confused and more than a little alarmed. How in all of the Underground is a mere, foolish, headstrong, proud, obnoxious, HUMAN girl important? She will easily break, just like any human. Soon, she will decide to return home, and I will gain my memories back as hers fade. After all, no human is ever comfortable in the Underground. She probably won't sleep tonight, and after another day or two will give up. I'm honestly surprised she even fought that hard to hold on to her memories. Most humans hate even the memory of the Underground. I climb the stairs, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to use magic. Besides, I enjoy walking through my kingdom, whether it is my castle or my lands.

I stop at a window and stare out, tracing the ever changing paths of my Labyrinth with my eyes. Even after all this time she has secrets. I finally turn and finish going up to my room. Hopefully those secrets will be brought to light soon.

**A/N**

**Alrighty! Well, do you like chapter 3? What do you think of Titania? I don't think you have seen the last of her! Or Jareth's daddy either...**

**Oh and on her dress, think Morgana's green dress from Merlin. (you can just google Morgana Merlin green dress).**

**And I'm looking for a beta. I need someone else to help fix my bad spelling and grammar! Preferably someone who knows what my fanfics are from and understands the references I make so they don't get frustrated. If you are interested, please pm me. I'm perfectly ok with having more than one beta, so if you even just want to do it for my Labyrinth stories, I'm really cool with that and would be eternally grateful! **

**And, as always, please, leave a contribution in the little box!**


	4. Hoggle and a Peach

**A/N Yeah, about owning this, nothing has changed. And I'm so, so sorry about the wait. I had some major writer's block towards the beginning and just couldn't think of any words. I'm so very sorry. **

I wake up slowly and stretch lazily. I sit up and look around, marveling in the room around me. I'm still here. I'm still in the Castle. I have a chance to make Jareth love me again. And my friends…my friends! I throw my blankets off and stand up. I'm going to ask Jareth if I can see some old friends from last time I was here. I know they won't remember me, but it will be nice to see them again.

Before too long, Winky appeared to help me get dressed. I chose a simple light blue day dress with silver accents. After pinning my hair out of my face, I tell Winky to guide me to where the Goblin King is. (Hey, no need to disrespect him to his subjects. I am trying to avoid his wrath too much.)

She guides me out to his throne room, and I politely stand to the side until he notices me. He seems surprised that I didn't demand his attention away from the goblin he is dealing with. Once he finishes dealing with his subjects, I even wait for him to acknowledge me. And when I politely ask his permission to see the creatures and land of the Labyrinth, he even suggests he accompany me, much to my surprise. He takes my arm and guides me out of the castle.

"Where do you wish to start? "

I look up at him and nearly can't breathe. He's right there, so close. But rather than the subtle highlights of emotion I could see in those cold eyes before, there is nothing. Just his shields. And that saddens me more than I care to admit. "I thought, well…if it isn't too much trouble…there's a hill overlooking the Labyrinth. Could we start there?"

"Of course." I look around and realize we are already there. My eyes fall on the Labyrinth and the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

"It doesn't look that far." I say mostly to myself, unable to help myself.

And this time I'm not surprised when he murmurs into my ear. "It's further than you think." And this time I'm not too distracted by my brother to notice the shivers that sends down my spine.

"Should I give up, Jareth? Turn back before it's too late?" I smile at him. "I can't. It's already too late for that. But maybe not too late for me to remind you. But time is short…what a pity." I almost see the flicker of recognition flash across his face. But, maybe he says those words to all the runners. Instead he just looks at me with that lazy and almost…sarcastic curiosity. I tear my eyes away and focus in the Labyrinth again.

After another moment, I start walking towards it. I wonder if Hoggle will still be outside killing fairies. I hear Jareth behind me, and he reaches forward to take my arm again. "You know, Sarah, I feel as though you are constantly making these little jokes and expecting me to understand them."

"In a way, I suppose…the Labyrinth told me I could reference my time here, I just couldn't actually tell you about it. Or anyone. I'm hoping…I'm hoping if I mention it, it will make you remember. That it will help it click in your mind. That it will help you remember me."

"And how is that working for you?"

"I don't know, Jareth. You tell me. You almost recognized what I said on the hill. I saw it. But maybe you say the same things to all of your runners. Maybe you even have a script. But it's all I have to go off of. Memories of last time here. So, I'll use that to the best of my ability. It hurts to know that you are forgotten so completely, erased from someone's memories like you were never even there…and it makes me wonder how many times it happened to you…how many people came and saw this amazing place and have forgotten about it? Forgotten about you…"

Jareth and I continued walking in silence, until we reached the wall. I looked around, but failed to see my little dwarf friend. I did, however, see plenty of fairies that I made a point of staying away from. Jareth just laughs at me.

"And why are you so skittishly avoiding my citizens?"

"Last time I was here one of them bit me. And it hurt."

His smirk vanishes. "Bit you? One of them bit you. I doubt that."

"Why? It's true. It bit my finger."

"Show me where." I indicate the spot on my finger, the one that has been paler ever since my adventure. He takes my hand in both of his gloved ones and looks closely at the indicated mark. He uses his teeth to pull off one of his leather gloves and runs his finger over the spot. I can't contain my gasp or my shiver at the contact. I try to take my hand back, but he holds fast. With his free hand, he summons a crystal and sets in in my grasp. I watch as it is absorbed into my skin. A light tingling follows, and it spreads down my arm and trough my body. After a minute, the crystal reforms on my hand, but now it is black.

I watch as he holds it up to the light, looks through it, then allows it to fade. "Who are you, Sarah Williams, that the venomous bite of a fairy does not leave your body streaked with the toxins?"

"What?"

"Being bit by a fairy should have had you in pain for that slowly grew until you were unable to move and slowly died. There is no known cure. But, generally, fairies only bite when provoked. They are mischievous tricksters, but, normally, they mean no real harm. So who are you that you would provoke one and live without the poison? That crystal withdrew most of the toxins in your body. Which was a large amount for a human but nothing to really be worried about. That bite should have killed you within three months. No human can withstand their particular brand of poison. And you appear to have removed it from your system somehow."

"I…I don't know." The only theory I can think of is that he removed it for me. But if I tell him that, it might cause him to wonder why he would do so much for a simple runner. He lets his fingers slide up my arm, and it causes more shivers.

"Why does my touch cause such an effect in you, Sarah?" He finally allows me to snatch my arm back.

As the glove slips back over his hand, he asks me where I want to go next. "I was…I was hoping to see some friends I had made when I was here before…Hoggle, the dwarf. Maybe Ludo and Sir Didymus."

"My, my, Sarah, you do keep interesting company, don't you? Hedgewart, that lumbering beast, and the little mutt?"

"Hoggle."I watch him as he offers a hand to me, which I hesitantly take. I look up in time to get mesmerized by his delicious smirk. I force myself to look away, to try to regain control of myself. I can't let him do this to me. I need to be in control a bit. I'm not that same little girl who ran through here last time. He needs to see me as I am now, too. He needs to remember me as I was then, but know me now. Such a fine line I must walk here.

I look back up to see him watching me.

"Precious, look around."

"What?"

"I said look around."

"No…you said something before that."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did…you called me Precious."

"Precious? "

"Yeah." I try to stop the smile, but it doesn't quite work. When I was here before I hated him calling me that. But now, I love it. I love the way it rolls off his lips, so naturally that he didn't even realize it. So effortlessly that he can't even recall it. It really does give me hope that he will remember. Or maybe, like the Labyrinth said, even if he has forgotten all about me, he can't quite forget me.

I turn away, looking around our new location. We are still on the outside of the walls, but now we are next to a forest. There are a couple houses nearby, all too small for me or Jareth, but too big for a goblin. I turn and look at him in confusion, and he indicates one of them with a nod of his head. I go and knock on the door. I hear some grumbling and shuffling then the door opens.

"Hoggle!" I can feel the big smile stretch my face.

"Yeah, and who're you?"

I feel my smile dim a little. "I'm…I'm Sarah. We met once, a long time ago, and became friends. You helped me a lot."

"I ain't got no friends. Hoggle is Hoggle's friend."

"Don't pretend to be so hard. I know you are my friend." I see my bracelet on his wrist, and smile a little bigger. "That bracelet! I gave you that, Hoggle." He looks at in confusion.

"And why would some fancy lady give me a bracelet?"

"Fancy lady? What?" I look down and remember my dress. It feels so natural I had forgotten about it. "Oh! I'm not…I'm from the Aboveground. I'm just borrowing this."

He gives me that look, like he's done listening to me try to convince him of something that isn't true. I stand up. "Well, thank you. You were a big help when I needed you. Maybe we can spend some time together and help you remember."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need you, Hoggle. I don't know why, but every now and again in my life, for no reason at all, I need you. All of you."

"Come, come, come now, Hogbrain, I'm surprised at you."

"Jareth! You aren't going to help." I chuckled a little bit. "Besides, his name is Hoggle."

"Hoggle, Hogbrain, what's the difference?"

"Jareth, Jarhead, what's the difference?" I smiled at him waiting for his comeback.

Instead, his eyes took on that incredibly sexy cast they get when he's annoyed, and he stepped closer to me. "Sarah, be careful with your words. If what you say is true then you above all should know the power behind them."

I can feel my breath hitch as I stare him in the eyes. He lets his eyes drift over me then back up to mine. "Sarah, you seem to be flushed. Is something wrong?" I force myself to shake my head. "Come, come, Sarah, you really should eat. Your eyes are entirely too bright. Why, if I didn't know better, I would say you had a fever."

I know he knows I don't and he knows that I know. He smiles, chuckles, then turns and strolls away. I remain frozen for a second longer, then hurry to follow him. As I do so I realize we left Hoggle and his house behind, and are back in the castle. Jareth leads me into the dining room, where I see food laid out for us. He indicates a seat, and I take it. We eat and he actually starts a conversation. I tell him about my life Aboveground, and he tells me about his life down here. After the meal we sit and munch on various fruits laid out for us.

"Do you dislike peaches, Sarah?" he watches me with that lazy look he has perfected.

"No, I just…"

"Then you must try the peaches of the Underground." He sets one in my hand, and I don't think he realizes how much of an act of trust that he is asking me for. The soft, slightly fuzzy texture of it tickles my hand, and reminds me of the last time I held a peach, the last time he gave me one. I look up from the fruit to his eyes. He's waiting for me to eat it, but I just want to throw it across the room.

Am I really the type of person to let a simple fear keep me from my favorite fruit? I slowly raise it to my mouth and take a bite.

**And, as always, please, leave a contribution in the little box.**


	5. Changes and a Secret

**So, since the last chapter, I managed to acquire all the rights to Labyrinth! Wait, I didn't? Shoot...uhh...^^" **

**I guess that means none of this is mine except the plot, and any characters I create!**

**Also, I'm really really sorry about the delay!**

Her eyes flicker between me and the peach for a moment, and I can see the word "No" sitting on the tip of her tongue. She looks back up at me again, and this time her eyes rest on mine as she takes a bite. She slowly chews and swallows, and I wonder what happened to make her fear the fruit so much. When she realizes whatever apparent horror she fears will not come to pass, she takes another bite with more confidence. The only thing I can think of to be afraid of would be my magical peaches, but I haven't given one of those to anyone in centuries. Or have I? Is it possible I gave her one? If so, which kind? Not for the first time, I wish I could remember when she was here last.

"Sarah, did I give you a peach, when you were here last?"

She gives me a look that I cannot decipher, then says, "Jareth, you know I can't answer that question. Not unless you remember."

I watch her finish eating, then escort her upstairs to her room.

"I have things to do, Sarah. If you would like, Binky can escort you to the library if you wish, or around the palace. But, I do have duties to attend to. Perhaps tomorrow we can see your other friends."

Her smile slowly grows. "Thank you. I would like that. Will I see you for dinner?"

"Yes. It will be just us, I believe."

"Okay. Thank you, my King." She dips into a curtsy, then turns and walks into her room. I smile and disappear.

* * *

I lean on the arm of my chair with my face in my hand. Running a kingdom of goblins is surprisingly difficult. They are, by nature, disorganized little creatures. I stand up and leave my study. No point in trying to do this tonight. I won't make any progress. I keep getting distracted by images of Sarah. Not the ones of her now. I can only suppose they are from before. Mostly one of her in a white dress, a ridiculous poofy thing. Surrounding the image are strains of music. I feel like I should know the song, but it slips away.

I strip down and take a bath, hoping to ease the stress of the day. After relaxing, I change into a clean shirt and head to bed relieved that my headache is fading. However, before I can lay down, an ear-splitting scream sounds loudly enough for me to hear it through the stone walls of my castle. Only one creature is close enough for that. I disappear and reappear in Sarah's room, where the ear-splitting cries escalate into absolutely deafening. I walk to her and start shaking her, trying to wake her from the nightmare that has her in it's grasp.

"Sarah! Sarah, wake up!"

She lays there with her arms above her head as if bound, and her legs stretched out similarly, screaming. I grab her shoulders and try to shake her, but she fights me. She lays there throwing her head back and forth, still screaming, crying "No! No! Get away from me!" Then, of all things, she screams "No! Jareth! Help!" It gives me pause. Why, of all things, of all people, would a mortal child scream to me, the King of the Goblins, known far and wide for my cruelty, for help?

After another minute of her screaming and fighting me, then her eyes suddenly open. She stares at me, breathing heavy, then looks around. "Jareth?" she sounds small and insecure. I let go of her and move to stand up.

"You were screaming. I came in here to wake you up. You were disturbing my rest." I can see the hurt in her eyes, compounding with the fear left from her dream. And what I don't understand is why it upsets me to see it. To know that I put at least some of it there.

"Sorry. Sometimes, I have these really realistic dreams. Not too often though…"

"And do they always leave you screaming?"

"No. Occasionally, they are good. But…they still scare me…."

"And why is that? You don't fear anything that you should, as far as I can see."

"They usually come true."

Her eyes focus on me, begging me to tell her she's not crazy, that it's normal, that it's just coincidence. But nothing is ever coincidence. But it's not normal. "Give me an example, Sarah."

"After my Mom died, I dreamed I had a little brother named Toby. A few months later, Dad met and married Karen. A year later, she was pregnant with a boy. She named him Toby. Before Mom died, I used to have nightmares about a car crash. About being rushed to the hospital while they zipped a body bag over my mom. Two weeks after they started, the nightmares came true. There are more, but they haven't come true yet. And there are more that have come true. I stopped some of them. I dreamed a little boy got run over, the next day I saw the same little boy start to walk across the same street. I grabbed him and ran across. The car barely missed us."

I summon a crystal and hold it near her face. "Sarah, watch the crystal." She does, and I carefully unleash the spell inside. As the bright flash fades, she blinks and looks at me. "Oh, Sarah. One of your parents was keeping secrets."

"What…what do you mean?"

"Few humans can see the future, Sarah. Those that can usually have some Fey blood in their veins. But you…you are only half human."

"...Excuse me?"

"Sarah, for it to be that clear, at least one of your parents was a Fey. You, Sarah, are half Fey."

"That's…that's impossible."

I summon a mirror. "The face you know was a glamour. This the real you." Her fingers trace her face as she holds the mirror up. Any imperfections she had are gone. Her bone structure is slightly more defined, her ears are gently sloping to a point. She is more beautiful than any human. She still looks like her, but an improved version of her, with paler skin and features that almost look painted on. Her lips have darkened, and her hair is thicker, more luxurious.

Her eyes look up at me, begging me to tell her this is the illusion, this is the lie. Her eyes are clearer, more vibrant than ever, but clouded with her uncertainty and confusion. "Sarah, I think you might be a seer. It is a very rare gift. Being surrounded by iron as you were, away from magic and hidden by a glamour, dampened your powers. I would expect you felt more alive here, at home, healthier, and more vibrant than you ever did Aboveground. Being up there was slowly killing part of you. And if it was your father, it is killing your brother as well." Her eyes widen in fear.

"No! Not Toby! He's just a baby!"

"Calm down, Sarah. He has many years before it becomes a problem. He should have at least until he is 21. But, Sarah, you can no longer live up there. If you do, the iron will suck the life and magic out of you. And for a Fey, they are very closely linked."

She nods her understanding. "But, I can visit, right?"

"Yes. But not for too long. As you get older, you can spend more time up there. But as young as you are, you would have a few hours at best."

She nods again. "I suppose, I should visit my dad…get him to tell me if it was him or mom…or if he even knew."

"Right now, you should probably sleep."

"Can we do that tomorrow? I can wait another day to see Didymus and Ludo."

"Yes, Sarah. We can do that. I'll leave you alone to rest now."

"Uh, Jareth…."

"Yes?"

"I just…I don't want to be alone…"

"I'll send Blinky to you. then."

"Never mind. I'll be fine." She seems disappointed by my response.

I want to ask her if really means that, but I don't. Instead I turn and walk to the door.

"And, Jareth?" I turn back to her. "Thanks. For coming in here and waking me up."

I nod and leave, bewildered why her being upset should upset me.

* * *

I stretch, then slowly the events of last night come back to me. I reach up to feel my face, the one that isn't mine anymore, but stop when I see my fingers. They seem almost impossibly long and thin now, with perfectly manicured nails and not a single mark on them. The scar I had from almost slicing my finger off when I was six and got ahold of a knife is gone. The freckle between my thumb and wrist is gone, too. The callouses I had from gardening with my step-mom? Nowhere to be seen. I slowly get up and walk to the mirror, and almost collapse crying. I always wanted to be more beautiful. Who doesn't? To be thinner, or have thicker hair, or have brighter eyes, or perfect skin, or a million other things. But somehow, having it happen overnight, having your face completely perfected, your body molded into a doll-like version of yourself all at once, with no warning and no choice, it's a bit more emotional than you would think.

I used to have my Mom's cheekbones, with my father's lips. My eyes were shaped like my Dad's but they had my mother's color. Now, I only see bits of them. My face, the one from Christmas pictures and Halloween costumes and years of putting make-up on every day is gone. This is someone new. This is no longer Sarah Williams, citizen of the Aboveground, Champion of the Labyrinth. This is Sarah Williams, Future Queen of the Goblins, Ruler of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Champion of the Labyrinth, Duchess of the Western Lands of the Fae Court, and Wife of Jareth, First Child of Oberon and Titania, Heir to the High Throne of the Fae Court, King of the Goblins, Ruler of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, and Duke of the Western Lands of the Fae Court.

As my new fingers explore my new face, I realize the same has happened to my arms. Not a single mark is on them, not even a freckle. I strip my nightgown quickly, and look in horror. I seem taller, thinner, and more lithe. Every freckle, every scar, every mark is gone. The birthmark I had on my side? Gone. The scar from having my appendix removed? Gone. The scar on my chin from when I fell out of the tree and busted it on the sidewalk? Gone. Everything that identified me as Sarah Williams really is gone. I force back a panicked sob. This isn't my body. This isn't me! This is some stranger. This body looks photo shopped, too perfect to be real. The hand that isn't mine flies to the mouth that isn't mine as I fall to the knees that aren't mine.

I fight to hold back the sobs, the hysterics that I feel coming. I clutch my shoulders, or these shoulders that are now mine, and rock back and forth, trying to control myself. Trying not to cry and scream. I didn't want this! I didn't want this change! I just wanted my Jareth! And now, I literally CAN'T go home! My entire life is gone! I picture my friends, Laura and Gwen and Mitchell and Kenny and Peter and Landon. My family, my dad and Karen and Toby. My dog, Merlin. All gone. Everything I've ever known.

I don't even react to the arms wrapping around me, until I hear his voice above me. "Shh, Sarah, it's ok. It's ok, Precious. It's ok. I'm here." I feel a blanket wrapped around me and I turn into his chest and try to hide the tears that are slipping out. "It's ok to cry, Precious. It's ok. I know." He has one hand draped around me, holding me close, and the other is softly petting my hair. The tears start falling harder, my body shaking with the force of them. And he just holds me, telling me it's ok.

**A/N**

**Ouch! A lot happened, huh? So, who thinks Sarah was over reacting at the end there? Who thinks she was justified? Personally, I think she's justified. It's a LOT to take in all at once. Plus there's that whole "Oh, if the guy you are in love with doesn't remember you soon, but who know how soon, it could be tomorrow or in a year, he will never be able to remember you and how you met." It's a bit intense for anybody to go through. Then to find out her parents were keeping HALF OF HER IDENTITY a secret...I dunno, that's just my opinion. What are your thoughts?**

**And either way, please, leave a contribution in the little box.**


End file.
